


Tittle Tattle

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Based on the prompt: ‘Our students think we’re dating’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Tittle Tattle

“I’m telling you, man, the students think we’re dating.”

Dean sat down in the teacher’s lounge opposite history teacher Castiel Novak. He’d just made himself his third cup of coffee of the day. It was only eleven-thirty in the morning but he needed something hard to get him through the day. He needed it to get him through the list of questions he’d been getting again from the kids in his English classes; even the itty-bitty freshmen for god’s sake.

“Today was the fifth time this semester that I’ve been asked about ‘Dreamy Mr Novak.’” Dean sighed.

Considering the semester had started less than a month before, Dean was pretty sure that these unrelenting questions about the head of the history department were going to become a frequent occurrence.

Dean has even caught wind of Charlie Bradbury – IT teacher, and Dean’s supposed best friend – starting bets with students on how long Dean and Cas had been dating. He was slightly comforted to know that Charlie wasn’t taking cash payments for the bets. She’d agreed that the winner would get out of homework for a month. (Though that meant Charlie had less marking to do. A win-win situation for her. Damn.)

In Dean’s defense, he couldn’t help that Cas was a funny dude. He was full of sharp wit, and a dry sense of humour that always left Dean throwing his head back in laughter. It’s also not his fault that either Charlie or a group of student’s were always around to see such laughter.

“I admit that many of my students have been asking how we spent our summer break but that doesn’t mean they think we’re dating.” Castiel supplied. He barely looked up from the small pile of papers from his first period class he’d already started marking. Nerd.

“Uh-huh. And tell me, Cas, what exactly did they say?”

Again without looking up, Castiel replied, “they asked if we’d been anywhere nice on vacation during the summer.”

Dean gave the top of Cas’ head a pointed look. He could tell it had dawned on Cas when the teacher’s head slowly lifted from the papers in front of him to meet Dean’s eyes.

“…Oh.” A hint of a blush formed on Cas’ cheeks.

“Yeah.”

They were interrupted from any further conversation on the topic by the bell.

Dean quickly downed the last of his coffee and grimaced slightly at how cold it was. He had to rush to his classroom before his students got there – his only senior class of the year. He didn’t trust them to be left alone.

He shuddered at the memory of the crude images drawn on his once perfectly clear chalkboard the last time he made the mistake of being late to his class. It was even worse when the students discovered he’d been late because he’d been talking to Cas-sorry-Mr Novak about a piece of metal Dean had found in his garden.

Dean had thought it might be a historical artifact and consulted Cas about it. It turned out to be a piece of junk, probably from an old wheelbarrow. But Dean couldn’t help but marvel at how Cas’ face lit up when he talked about the subject he was so passionate about.

Just as he was about the leave the room, Dean turned back with his hand on the door handle. Castiel was leisurely packing up his student’s essays; the dude did everything leisurely. Never stressed, never late to a meeting, never behind on marking. Dean was in constant awe.

After watching Cas for a few more seconds, he spoke up over the noise of teachers chattering and moving to their own classes.

“You know, Cas - ” the history teacher looked up the sound of his name, “ – why don’t you let me take you out to dinner? And then we could give them something to really talk about.” Dean smirked.

Cas just blushed and let out a small, “Okay.”

(And Charlie, who had just walked in to collect some forgotten papers, was now frozen to the spot with her jaw dropped open.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/post/151764562870/prompt-3-our-students-think-were-dating) in 2016.
> 
> Comment or give kudos if you liked!


End file.
